Problem: $\vec w = (8,-2)$ $-\dfrac12\vec w= ($
Answer: In general, the scalar multiple of $k$ times $\vec u$ is this: $k\vec u = k(u_x, u_y) = (ku_x, ku_y)$. So, here's how we find $-\dfrac12 \vec{w}$ : $\begin{aligned} {-\dfrac12}\vec w = {-\dfrac12} \cdot (8,-2) &= \left({-\dfrac12} \cdot 8, {-\dfrac12} \cdot (-2)\right) \\\\ &= (-4,1) \end{aligned}$ The answer is $ (-4,1) $.